The present invention relates to a picture combining apparatus for inserting a signal of a separate still picture in a picture signal from a television camera.
To record a television picture signal picked up by a television camera and a signal of a still picture such as characters, numerals, symbols, patterns for displaying a title, date, photographing data or the like on a magnetic tape or the like, it is conceivable to use a title shooting black and white television camera and a combining apparatus designed so that in response to a switching operation a video output from the black and white television camera is inserted in the television picture signal or the television picture signal recorded in a video tape recorder(VTR) and played back for editing purposes. However, this attempt will involve a number of disadvantages that consideration for the portability will be given only to the indoor movement of the black and white television camera, that heavy and bulky equipment must be carried in order to simultaneously shoot a scene and insert a still picture such as a title at the outdoor site of shooting, that the two television cameras for shooting and still picture taking purposes must be operated and so on.